bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabashi
is a male Bount, and one of the few to die at the hand of a captain. Appearance Mabashi is unique in overall appearance. His orange-red hair is messy and long on the right side, but clean and cut short on the left. He wears shorts and a sleeveless shirt (both sporting a black trim). The red necklace he wears is used to connect his doll's sealed form. Personality Originally, Mabashi didn't seem to care if his views went against Kariya's, as he refused to drink the bitto's elixir. But after Kariya forced him to, he seemed to be overconfident and facetious. Against Soifon, he didn't even find it necessary to fight her, suggesting that he is not a very perceptive fighter who leaves the heavy duty work to his doll, Ritz. It also seems that Mabashi cares for the doll, with his life as seen when his doll is defeated and he gets mad that she was hurt, also commenting during her "playtime" with Orihime, Rukia, and Kurōdo that she was cute. And though he seems to have a cocky, humorous side, he likes to follow rules, seen when he refused to drink the Bitto elixir. He has a nasty side, liking to be sadistic when he put Rukia against Orihime. He seems to be laid-back, and like to heat things up, even if they're another Bount, like himself. He is disrespectful to the people higher than himself, and is very willing to sit back and watch his doll mess with people. Though he only appears a few times, he has his ways to make himself be known well. He apparently does not have a good relationship with Yoshi, whom he frequently insults and calls her "old and ugly", leading to both verbal and physical clashes between the two. Synopsis Kariya killed a fellow Bount, Yoshino Sōma, in order to create the bitto. These new dolls drew pure, concentrated souls from humans. Being against the laws of their tribe, Mabashi refuses to drink it. Kariya, however, forces him to drink it after tossing him around the cave. Doing so makes him loose sanity and become addicted. But upon calming down, he interrupts the fight between Yoshi and Rukia Kuchiki. He attacks Yoshi, and she leaves the fight to him, but not before warning him to watch his back. His doll, Ritz, then takes over Rukia's body and begins to attack Orihime. Kurōdo tries to talk Orihime into attacking, but she refuses to fight her friend. Shūhei Hisagi appears and attempts to attack Mabashi, but he uses Rukia as a human shield. Deciding there was no other choice, Orihime attacks Rukia. Knowing his plans had failed, he retreats. After coming to the Soul Society, Ritz has gained the ability to multiply. They take over several groups of low-level Soul Reapers, including the Punishment Force. Soifon is stabbed in the back by a bitto, and Mabashi shows up, after sensing her spiritual pressure. They engage in hand-to-hand combat, where Soifon releases her Zanpakutō. She manages to stab him once, implanting the Hamonka. Afterwards, her body collapses and Mabashi decides to relax and watch as she dies. However, the higher-level Shinigami begin knocking out the bodies Ritz possessed. Mabashi then decides to take control of Soifon, as she is too strong to incapacitate. She is held down by her subordinates, who are also control by his doll. Soifon then knocks them back with her spiritual pressure and stabs Mabashi for the last time. Foolishly, he commands Ritz to attack the captain, and instead she attacks Mabashi. After he dies, the Soul Reapers return to normal. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Mabashi was able to match Soifon in hand-to-hand combat for some time. Enhanced Endurance: After drinking blood, Mabashi became so durable he could remain standing and fighting for a short time after being stabbed twice by Soifon's Suzumebachi. Doll is Mabashi's doll. When sealed, she is a small seed Mabashi keeps on his necklace. When the seed is dropped into the ground, a small flower sprouts into Mabashi's hand, looking similar to a mouse. Ritz speaks with a very high pitched voice and commonly states what direction it is going to much like a elevator operator. Ritze is voiced by Asami Sanada in the Japanese version and in the English adaptation, she is voiced by Sandy Fox. :High Speed: Ritz can move at high speeds, commonly at various angles. The momentum of speed causes Ritz to move reminiscent of a bullet allowing her to drove through solid materials with explosive results. :Tunneling: Ritz is able to return to a more flower like form and enter the ground and tunnel unseen only reappear at another place. :Possession: Ritz true power is possession. She does this by entering the body of the victim and completely taking over their nervous system, as well as their brain. When in Soul Society she gained an increase in control. Now, when she enters the body, their eyes becomes dark. When trying to gain more control of the host body, she can sprout a flower in the middle of their chest, which is reminiscent of her body. The downfall is, if the body she controls in knocked unconscious, she is unable to attend to Mabashi's orders. The orders given where mostly telepathic in nature. :Multiplication: While in the Soul Society, Ritz gained the ability to multiply, allowing her to possess more then one victim at the same time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male